


zero gravity

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BUT SPOILER: THEY TOTALLY GET TOGETHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, Flight Attendants, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, a dash of yamaguchi, implied kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukki decides to fill in for a sick kageyama on an international flight to los angeles. meeting kuroo was a coincidence, but their relationship turns into a much desired fate.</p><p>I started this fic back in september and I finally finished it~</p><p><a href="http://twitter.com/hagkyo">LAV</a> IS A GODSEND AND THEY HELPED ME EDIT/CONCEIVE THIS FANFIC AND DESERVE A THOUSAND HUGS AND ENDLESS PRAISE!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	zero gravity

Being a flight attendant was something Tsukishima enjoyed; he wasn’t afraid of heights or claustrophobic, and sometimes he didn’t have to talk to anyone else at all. It beat being stuck in a stuffy cubicle selling his soul by the minute. There were so many different places he got to see, but this was his longest flight yet. They were flying from Narita to LAX. It was going to be 12 hours long, and Tsukishima wondered what he’d do in that amount of time. He kind of had a phobia of sleeping in front of people...he’d probably down some energy drinks beforehand so he could stay awake. But he wasn’t extremely worried.

 

Rolling his bag through the tunnel and onto the plane, he was thankful that he was first, loading his luggage into the back of the plane and popping open a Monster. He tried to enjoy the couple of minutes to himself as he waited to see who would be with him for the next 12 hours. Tsukishima was halfway through his can when the other flight attendant strolled in, hair looking like he had woken up only a few hours ago. Tsukishima scoffed. But when their eyes met for the first time, he didn’t know how to respond to such a sweet smile.

 

“Ah, hello!” The flight attendant greeted. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s nice to meet you…” Kuroo’s eyes drifted to Tsukishima’s name tag. “Tsukishima...Hotaru?” Tsukishima grimaced slightly.

 

“It’s Kei.” Tsukishima said, setting his can on the back counter and started to organize the meals that were set for the long flight. The plane was smaller than usual so there wouldn’t be a lot of meals to hand out and less attendants working on the same plane. Once everything was in order, he went down the aisles checking the overhead bins while Kuroo worked on the other side. Tsukishima could feel a heavy gaze on him, and he tried to ignore it for a while, but then it started to irritate him and he eventually turned around. “What do you want?”

 

Kuroo flinched, his smile fading to a small frown. “Just wanted to chat, is all. Keep it friendly.” Tsukishima frowned; he knew that signing up for this job, he would be around happy and bubbly people. That was typically the type of people who worked as a flight attendant. But Tsukishima hated that type of personality the most. “Not the talkative type, are you?” Tsukishima frowned and shook his head.

 

“No. I’d like to prepare the cabin as fast as possible before the guests start coming in.” Tsukishima said before continuing down his row, making sure everything was empty and clean for the oncoming guests. It was silent inside the cabin, the sound of the plane whirring and the faint conversation between the pilots; just the way Tsukishima liked it. Once the cabin was cleared of leftover trash, Tsukishima headed to the back while Kuroo moved to the front to greet the guests when they walked in.

 

Tsukishima felt a little guilty for being so rude to a man he barely met and he wanted to at least apologize, but two other flight attendants shuffled in and now he couldn’t get Kuroo alone. Tsukishima hid in the back as guests came in; he could hear Kuroo’s voice ring out with delightful cheery grace that would have normally sounded annoying but for some reason Tsukishima really didn’t mind it. In fact, he tuned in to listen for his distinct voice; that was a warning sign he should have noticed. But he didn’t.

 

After going over the safety instructions, Tsukishima slid to the back so he could strap in during takeoff; it was the one downside to being a flight attendant that made him anxious. His hands always got sweaty and his face heated up and his heart beat too loudly to even hear his own thoughts. Thankfully most of the flight attendants understood his anxiety and let him be, walking around the cabin freely; all except one. “You want some water?”

 

Tsukishima hissed as he glanced upon the intruder who would dare interrupt his alone time. Tsukishima has his own ways of coping with takeoff; he retracted the idea of apologizing for being rude when clearly this man had too much pride to leave him alone. He shook his head, afraid of the words that would come out if he did speak. They were slowly moving along the pathways waiting for other planes to takeoff and land in front of them. But it would be their turn soon and Tsukishima wanted to be alone.

 

“I used to get sick during takeoff. My very first day I threw up in the aisleway. I got suspended for a while but I learned some techniques to get over it.” Tsukishima tried to drown out Kuroo’s voice but he couldn’t. Kuroo plopped beside him and Tsukishima could already see the floppy grin on his face that spelled nothing but trouble. “Are you able to drink?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima cracked an eye open, stared at the delusional man before nodding slowly. Kuroo handed him a bottled water to which Tsukishima drank from it slowly. His throat did feel better, but he was still anxious.

 

“The next trick is to think of someone important to you...like a lover, or a family member. Someone dear to your heart. It depends on the person really, but this one could be your saving grace.” Tsukishima sighed; if Kuroo wasn’t going to leave him alone, then why not take his advice? He tried to relax a bit and thought of Akiteru, his older brother. He didn’t have a lover and Akiteru was the only living family member whose face he could remember. Tsukishima had really thought that maybe it would work until he felt the plane begin to move at an incredible speed.

 

No matter how hard he thought of Akiteru, it wouldn’t work. His heart raced uncontrollably and he felt the anxiety wash over him like it usually did. Tsukishima bit his lip; he was used to this. “Well I’m guessing that didn’t work.” He heard Kuroo mumble to himself. “The last thing that can help is human contact.” There was a slight pause. “If you’ll excuse me.” Tsukishima felt a warm hand overlapping his own, which was gripping the armrests tight, his knuckles turning white. Subconsciously, Tsukishima released his grip from the armrest and feels that warm hand intertwine with his own, pressing their fingers into his skin. Tsukishima let out a small sigh, a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That’s it, Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima didn’t remember when they exactly left the ground, or when they started leveling to cruising altitude. The fear of takeoff was still relatively there but it was blurry. Tsukishima found himself gripping onto that warm hand tight like his own life depended on it. The takeoff didn’t feel as bad as it usually did, lolling his head back a little, he enjoyed the warmth, the way it strangely calmed him and put him at ease. His heart rate slowed to normal and his skin didn’t feel sweaty or hot at all...it felt just right.

 

When Tsukishima came to his senses, noticed he was holding onto Kuroo’s hand tight, noticed the other female flight attendants squealing quietly to themselves as they snuck glances at the two of them. Extremely embarrassed, he flinched, pulled his hand away and felt his cheeks redden considerably. Kuroo smiled, proud that he was able to help Tsukishima as much as he could, like he was not surprised that his method worked.

 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said softly, barely audible, hoping Kuroo couldn’t sense the shakiness in his voice. He stood up, took a deep breath to calm himself before facing Kuroo. “Also, what the hell is Tsukki?”

 

Kuroo snickered. “It’s cute. Like you.”

 

Tsukishima resisted every urge to punch Kuroo and grabbed an order form and headed to first class, far, far away from Kuroo in an attempt to clear his head. He greeted customers as nicely as his mood allowed, kept every order on his sheet before he finally had to head back to get the drinks ready for the guests. When he got there, Kuroo was nowhere to be found. He thanked his lucky stars and started putting various sodas and wines on the cart, equipped himself with enough cups and napkins, and rolled it over to first class to hand deliver each drink.

 

The first three hours of the flight went by without a hitch; the cabin was quiet, most patrons asleep or reading quietly. Even the noisy kids had piped down to library volume or had passed out entirely. At first, Tsukishima found himself time to read the book he had brought with him to kill time, but as soon as he sat down, he felt the fatigue of the day hit him like a ton of bricks. Tsukishima frowned, fighting to keep his eyes open. He made sure to drink the entire can of Monster, so why was he feeling so sleepy so early on? It didn’t make sense. There wasn’t anything for him to do than just sit there anyway. There wasn’t another meal service for another six hours. Tsukishima set his book back in his bag and tried to get in a comfortable position.

 

“Sleepy already?” Tsukishima flinched at the voice next to him, inwardly groaning. He thought he had managed to shake Kuroo off, but Kuroo kept coming back for no reason other than to torment him. “This your first international flight?” Tsukishima frowned and took his glasses off and put them away carefully; he was too tired to bicker with Kuroo. At least this way, if he had to be stuck in Kuroo’s company, he would look blurry. Tsukishima nodded in response to Kuroo’s question. “Aw, that’s cute. I bet you didn’t sleep beforehand. Chugged an energy drink perhaps?” Kuroo smiled. Tsukishima groaned and leaned away from Kuroo.

 

“I was the same on my first flight; I slept for a good eight hours on a ten hour flight. I would have gotten in trouble but my now best friend covered for me. He taught me all those tricks and helped me better prepare for longer flights.” Kuroo smiled, kept talking even if Tsukishima wouldn’t give him a reply. “I won’t tell on you if you sleep the rest of the way there. You can even use my shoulder if you like.” Tsukishima made another unpleasant sound, which only made Kuroo laugh, the soft, whispery jingle giving Tsukishima unnecessary lurches in his heart.

 

Kuroo kept talking on and on about all the various places he’s been to, all the times he screwed up on certain flights, how long he’s been flying, places he hasn’t been yet and was dying to go. He went into excessive detail that Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo was better suited as a novelist or at least a children’s book author. Tsukishima half paid attention, half tuned it out, the sound of Kuroo’s somewhat pleasant voice soothing him to sleep. His head rolled a little, eventually flopping to one side and hitting something warm.

 

Tsukishima yawned, rubbed his eyes and tried to settle in. He didn’t notice Kuroo stop talking, didn’t notice the warm shoulder he leaned on belonged to such an irritating man, didn’t feel Kuroo’s heart beating wildly, didn’t even notice his own. He didn’t notice the warm hand that intertwined with his own but felt like he was back at his house where he grew up in, back in Miyagi where Akiteru raised him, read him bedtime stories and stroked his hair when he was asleep, whispered “goodnight” and kissed his forehead and bundled him up in warm blankets that kept the cold out and the fuzzy feelings in his stomach in.

 

* * *

 

By the time Tsukishima woke up, it was nearly time to land. He cursed under his breath, ashamed at himself for falling asleep when he was supposed to be working. How he got away with it, Tsukishima wasn't so sure. But he got up quickly, straightened out his uniform and peeked into the restroom to make sure he didn't have ridiculous bed head like Kuroo.

 

Tsukishima cursed again for letting his thoughts wander to Kuroo; why was he so fixated on Kuroo? It didn't make sense to him at all. Another thing that boggled Tsukishima's mind was the fact that that he had slept _so well._ That was unusual for him; tossing and turning and waking up at 3 am was more his style. But his neck didn't ache, he slept for nearly eight hours without any hassle, and his skin tingled with delight.

 

He spent the rest of the flight and landing wondering what in the hell made him fall asleep better. Tsukishima couldn't remember what led to falling asleep...he barely remembered talking with Kuroo, and everything was blank after that. Surely Kuroo did not play any part in it...that would be too weird.

 

Kuroo didn't come into his line of sight until he was rolling his suitcase through the jet bridge, the unmistakable pop of slicked up bed head not too far in front of him. Wanting to keep his distance, Tsukishima tried to stay as far away as he could, but it became unavoidable as a huge group of flight attendants loaded onto a company bus heading towards the hotel they would be staying at.

 

"Tsukki! Long time no see! Did you sleep okay?" Kuroo moved to sit next to Tsukishima with a wide smile on his face. Tsukishima cursed his fate; what were the chances of them getting on the same bus?

 

"Just fine, thanks." Tsukishima's clipped responses didn't seem to stop Kuroo from rambling again like he had done on the plane, talking about everything Tsukishima had missed while he was asleep. But thankfully the bus ride to the hotel was short that Tsukishima could escape inside to get into his room quickly. He got his I.D ready to show to the lady at the front desk, and he could hear Kuroo's voice behind him chatting up another attendant...it irritated Tsukishima a bit more than he would have liked.

 

“Hello, I’m filling in for Kageyama Tobio.” Tsukishima slid over his ID to the lady and waited patiently. “The room should be transferred under my name.” But he got a response he wasn’t expecting, nor wanting.

 

"I'm sorry sir, I don't see your name listed here. It doesn’t show that his room was transferred to someone else." Tsukishima gritted his teeth at the receptionist's words; what the fuck was going on? “Do you know who your contact was to transfer your room?”

 

Only one name came to mind, and Tsukishima wanted to kill someone, on person in particular. _Fucking Hinata._ Tsukishima couldn’t call him now; with the difference in time zones, it was probably late at night and Hinata would be asleep, or probably tending to a sick Kageyama, the reason he was on this flight in the first place, using one of his precious days off to cover for him, on an international flight no less. _When I get back, I’m going to rip his th—_

 

A heavy arm resting across his shoulders and a warm body pressing against his side brought Tsukishima out of his murderous thoughts, and a warm, sticky sweet voice sent shivers down his spine. "Hey, can you possibly switch my room to a double?" Kuroo slid over his ID, batted his lashes, and gave the receptionist a killer smile that even stunned Tsukishima for just a second (only a second, Tsukishima insisted).

 

"Uh, of course, sir!" The lady seemed infatuated with Kuroo in the blink of an eye and two key cards were slid their way. Tsukishima's cheeks were red, no doubt; he had made a scene in front of his co-workers _in public,_ and _Kuroo_ of all people had to swoop in and save the day like a hero rescuing his damsel in distress; it made Tsukishima sick.

 

"Thank you very much..." Tsukishima bowed as they stood in the elevator, waiting for the ninth floor to ping.

 

"I don't need thanks; I just couldn't bear the thought of you not having a place to sleep." Kuroo smiled and walked out of the elevator when they reached their floor.

 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “If you were bothered by me not having a place to sleep, why couldn’t you just convince her to let me use Kageyama’s room?”

 

“I’m a firm abider by the rules, Tsukki.” Kuroo teased, though Tsukishima was still annoyed. "Are we on the same flight tomorrow? I'm going back to Japan at 10:55 PM."

 

Tsukishima cursed under his breath again; how many coincidences were they going to get? It was completely unfair. "I am as well." He set his bags in the closet of their shared room when Kuroo opened the door. The hotel was nothing special, but there was a nice view of the ocean (probably an extra bonus from the receptionist for being swooned by Kuroo's confusingly good looks).

 

"Awesome! We have a lot of time to talk and get to know each other more!" Kuroo bounced, kicking his suitcase by the window and started opening it to pull out his toiletries. "But first, shower, shower! I promise I'll be quick." Kuroo said, grabbing a complimentary robe from the closet and heading into the bathroom with a smile.

 

Tsukishima didn't even have time to make a reply, didn't have time to question Kuroo's intentions, question his reasoning behind getting to know Tsukishima more, question why he would even bother, questioned why he was still here, happy, smiling like they were long lost friends catching up to reminisce, question why Kuroo, a very attractive man (Tsukishima could not deny that Kuroo was handsome) would waste his time dealing with a grumpy blonde who only wanted to work alone and in peace.

 

He didn't have time for any of those questions, so they stewed around in his head as he paced around the room while Kuroo showered, tuning out the faint yet terrible singing coming from the shower. When Kuroo did emerge, wet hair not in a ratted mess like it usually was, a bathrobe that was too short, but thankfully Kuroo was decent enough to wear underwear underneath the soft material, Tsukishima had pulled out his laptop and plugged it in on the desk and was checking his emails.

 

"Shower is all yours, Tsukki." Kuroo smiled, plopping on his bed and turning on the TV. "If it's too loud, let me know." Maybe a shower was a good idea; the prospect of hot water beating down on his back and hot steam wrapping around his body sounded too good to pass up.

 

"Thank you, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima replied politely, opening his suitcase and pulling out a neatly folded pair of sleep pants and an old t shirt that once belonged to Akiteru.

 

"Just Kuroo is fine, or even Tetsurou if you want." Kuroo winked at Tsukishima, but the latter pushed up his glasses with a small nod and headed into the bathroom. The floor was slightly wet, probably from the steam from Kuroo's shower. Just the thought of a naked Kuroo being in here made his cheeks turn red and Tsukishima undressed quickly, hopping into the shower hoping it would cleanse him of the dirty thoughts that crept just on the edge of Tsukishima's mind.

 

A shower was just what Tsukishima needed; for a good five minutes he just stood in the stream of hot water, letting it warm up his back, his shoulders, all the way down to his toes. His skin started to turn red, but it didn't really bother him all too much. He grabbed the shampoo he brought from home (Tsukishima swore that any other shampoo other than the one he used at home made his hair turn green), and scrubbed the soft strands until he felt his hair was clean enough.

 

Once he had washed his body completely and his fingers started to get pruny, Tsukishima dried off with the hotel towel before slipping on into his more comfortable clothes. Akiteru's shirt was always too big for him, but just the perfect size in sleeping in. Normally he'd sleep in an oversized shirt and just a pair of boxer briefs, but there was no way in hell he'd look that indecent in front of Kuroo, someone he barely met twelve hours ago.

 

When he walked back into the room, the smell of dinner flooded his senses, an array of food splayed out on trays in between your bed. Kuroo, with half of a piece of fried chicken in his mouth, waved from his spot on his bed with a pair of glasses on; it was quite the ridiculous sight to say the least, and Tsukishima couldn't stifle a small giggle.

 

"I hope you don't mind...I got hungry." Kuroo smiled. "Help yourself." Kuroo quickly finished the piece of chicken that had been hanging out of his mouth and readjusted his glasses.

 

"You wear glasses?"

 

"Only when I'm watching TV. My eyes get watery without ‘em." Kuroo hummed, looking between the plates and opting for a California roll. "I think this is the first time I've ever had an avocado, but...I'm not mad at all that they stuck it inside of a roll. It's not bad. Like, trendy." Kuroo mused, watching as Tsukishima sat on his own bed and eyed all of the food. "I recommend the chicken though.”

 

Tsukishima eyed Kuroo, eyed the food cautiously, and took a deep breath. For once, he needed to let his guard down for just a bit. He took the plate of fried chicken strips and settled in his lap. With his back propped against the cushions, he slowly nibbled on the meat, trying to settle in. Normally he would go to sleep, but he slept on the plane ride over; he probably wouldn’t sleep until the early morning.

 

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Kuroo asked, setting his glasses on the nightside table and shimmying into the covers. Tsukishima looked over, slightly appalled that the rest of their feast had been devoured by Kuroo, but he pressed his lips into a thin line.

 

“Why do you try so hard with me? I don’t get it...I haven’t done a single thing to benefit you.” Tsukishima set his now empty plate onto the tray next to him.

 

Kuroo shifted his position so he was laying on his side, watching Tsukishima. “But you have; watching you sleep for eight hours when you probably haven’t slept properly in weeks gave me joy, like I did a good thing. Not that I constantly stared at you the whole time or anything creepy like that…” Kuroo grimaced and scratched the back of his head. “And you listened to my stories; not everyone does.”

 

Hearing those last words, Tsukishima’s heart dropped; he thought back to those stories, the numerous flights Kuroo had been on, the many places he’d seen. Then he thought about the other flight attendants, having to put up with Kuroo’s cheery attitude. Tsukishima thought of himself as a typically pessimistic kind of person, but he could only imagine what the worst would react to Kuroo, or if even the happiest person would turn down a story for getting more work done.

 

It wasn’t pity he felt for Kuroo, but something else he couldn’t quite place. “Then, tomorrow,” Tsukishima’s words came out slow, like he was unsure of himself, “we could have story time, I guess.” Kuroo’s face brightened up like a Christmas tree. “But only if I wake up to strawberry pancakes.”

 

Kuroo smiled “Done.” Tsukishima smiled back, but quickly changed his expression to a more neutral one; it wasn’t often that Tsukishima smiled…

 

“Goodnight, Kuroo.” Tsukishima slid out of his bed to turn off the TV and hopped over to the desk. He wasn’t quite sleepy yet, so he’d probably resort to watching something on Netflix until the fried food made him feel groggy enough to sleep.

 

But, Tsukishima feared that his sleeping routine would be the same as usual, filled with being uncomfortable despite the softest pillows, tossing and turning and waking up at awful hours, unable to sleep for a long period of time. Somehow, whatever had happened on that plane was some sort of freak miracle; it wouldn’t happen again.

 

As the sun begun to rise, Tsukishima closed the curtains to keep the sunlight out. Kuroo was still asleep, and he didn’t want to disturb him. Tsukishima yawned, padding over to the bed that looked so soft and warm and inviting. And it was very so, hugging him like a warm embrace. As the drowsiness crept over the corners of his eyes, Tsukishima knew it wouldn’t last too long; in an hour or so he’d wake up sweaty, he’d have to wash his face and attempt to sleep again only to wake up, head spinning.

 

With a final shiver, Tsukishima let unconsciousness take over, sure that it wouldn’t last longer than four hours. And he did wake up, briefly, the sound of cars preventing him from going back to sleep. Tsukishima groaned slightly, head throbbing; there was no way he could sleep now. “Tsukki?” He heard a faint voice, but his head was too heavy for him to even consider who it might be; his limbs ached from head to toe.

 

The initial warmth of his sheets were back again as a warm body pressed against him and something warm wrapped around one of his hands. It felt like a heavy quilt, comfort slowly easing into his spine. “Go back to sleep, Tsukki.” The voice was soft, gentle, soothing, and it reminded him of Akiteru. Tsukishima mused that he must have been dreaming, and yet thankfully, for his own sake, the warm body, warm voice, and warm hand around his own put him back to sleep, even breaths leaving his lips. Tsukishima would have never thought that there would come a day where he could sleep peacefully.

 

* * *

 

When he did eventually wake up, the smell of strawberry pancakes drifting him out of sleep, the sun was starting to creep back to the horizon and their flight would leave in just three hours.

 

“Good morning, sunshine. Or should I say moonshine?” Kuroo laughed at his own joke, pushing the plate of pancakes over to the groggy blonde. “I almost didn’t think you were going to wake up, but I suggest you inhale those pancakes because our bus leaves in an hour.”

 

Again, Tsukishima had slept just fine despite one minor disturbance. It baffled him completely; he had been to so many doctors, taken so many drugs to help him sleep, wallowed in self pity when he couldn’t, spent many a night in the bathtub praying that the warm water could help ease him to sleep, fixed himself a glass of warm milk every night. When was the last time he had a proper night of sleep? Tsukishima couldn’t honestly remember.

 

And he didn’t recall starting to cry, but suddenly Kuroo was sitting on his bed in front of him with a concerned look on his face. “Was it too much? I’m sorry.”

 

Tsukishima didn’t understand why Kuroo was apologizing. “I’m not _sad._ ” Tsukishima reached up and felt the wetness of his cheeks. “I’m...relieved. For once, probably since I was a _child_ , I finally slept for more than four hours.” He looked up at Kuroo. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to just _sleep?_ Do you know how many drugs I’ve taken? How many shrinks I’ve seen? And all it took was a couple of sweet words and gross hand-holding and poof, I’m out like a light.” Meanwhile, his brain had been trying to process what had happened on the plane, what had happened in the hotel room, what his mind had been trying to deny and push out, what the common denominator was to a full night’s sleep. “Are you an angel?”

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh, his voice sounding monstrous and utterly embarrassing. It sounded like he was howling to the moon like a dog; Kuroo’s laugh was _horrible._ And contagious, apparently, as Tsukishima joined him, his twinkling laughter much lighter and sweeter than Kuroo’s guffaws. “I’m pretty sure you’re the angel.” Kuroo mused, inching closer with a smug smile on his face.

 

“God, I’m so _embarrassed._ Please don’t look at me.” Tsukishima pulled his knees to his chest and whined. “It’s not _fair,_ Kuroo. Why does some stranger end up being the medicine I need?” Kuroo reached for his hands and held them in his own; Tsukishima watched as he did so, watched as their fingers intertwined, felt the warmth seep back into his bones, watched Kuroo’s ridiculous lopsided smile that made him think of a loyal puppy.

 

“I don’t know. I’d like to think of it as love at first sight.” Kuroo smiled, running his thumbs on the outer skin of Tsukishima’s hands.

 

“I think I just about groaned when I saw that ridiculous crow’s nest atop your head. I don’t think that’s love at first sight.”

 

“Are you saying you love me now?” Kuroo wiggled his brows.

 

“Hell no. I’m more along the lines of thinking of ways to get you to sleep in my bed every night.” Tsukishima made a face and Kuroo’s overly delighted smile. “Not like that, pervert.”

 

Kuroo snickered. “Well rest assured, moon prince, you don’t need to think so hard; just say ‘please’ and I’m all yours.”

 

“You’re too easy.” Tsukishima snorted, plopping his head back atop his knees but still not letting go of Kuroo’s hands. Part of him was ecstatic that he finally found a remedy to his ailment, and another nagged incessantly pointing out his weakness and that he couldn’t survive without another human being by his side. It was pretty pathetic.

 

“Nah, uh uh, no self-pitying in my presence. Nope, nope, here, have a strawberry.” Kuroo let go of one of Tsukishima’s hands and reached for a strawberry, hovering it near Tsukishima’s mouth.

 

Tsukishima eyed it cautiously, but Kuroo’s coaxing smile made him open his mouth and take the fruit in his mouth, lips briefly touching Kuroo’s fingers. “I want a vacation.”

 

Kuroo laughed. “Well I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but we have to go to work in less than an hour.” He smiled. “Shower’s yours.” Tsukishima didn’t want to get up; he wanted to stay for three more nights and just _sleep._ But he can’t. Not yet. Tsukishima hobbled slightly to the bathroom and showered quickly, drying himself off and moving to put on his uniform. And when he was done, he stood in the doorway, watching Kuroo, uniform slightly disheveled as he watched some American game show, still shoveling food in his mouth.

 

It was laughable to Tsukishima, to think that this _man_ , or lack thereof, so irritating, so annoying, so incredibly cheesy, somehow handsome, somehow extremely sweet, a complete dork...someone Tsukishima didn’t think was his type at all, yet _had_ to be one the thing Tsukishima needed in his life. But he didn’t laugh, even though he wanted to. He wiped the smile off of his face and moved to pack his belongings, attracting Kuroo’s attention.

 

“Ready to go, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked with one cheek full of food, turning away from the television. Tsukishima hummed a response as he gives himself one last look over in the mirror before following Kuroo out the door.

 

Having slept for so long in the hotel room, he was able to mostly stay away during the flight back to Japan. And since it was a multi-level plane, Tsukishima barely saw Kuroo, which was slightly peaceful but mostly disappointing. Though, he would never admit that. And he would never tell Kuroo that; it would only add to his ego.

 

But, when they stepped off the plane, Kuroo wasted no time in finding Tsukishima and walking out with him into the parking garage. “Hey.” Kuroo was nervous, like a puppy who had been caught peeing on the carpet. It was kind of adorable. “Do you want to come over to my place? Or, do you want me to come over to yours?” He scratched the back of his head, cheeks read, a lopsided, shy smile tugging on his lips.

 

And as much as the thought of sleeping peacefully with Kuroo sounded enticing, Tsukishima had other ideas. “I actually have an idea that involves both of us sleeping in your respective homes.” Tsukishima smirked and handed over his phone. Although dejected, Kuroo took Tsukishima’s phone with an elated smile and punched in his number.

 

“Are you sure, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked as he handed back Tsukishima’s phone. Tsukishima could tell Kuroo was worried, more than average for someone he had just meant two days ago. It seemed too quick, too fast. And Tsukishima needed some space.

 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima averted his gaze to the concrete. A car passed by them slowly. “But...can I call you? If I...can’t fall asleep?”

 

Kuroo smiled, all teeth, all sunshine that brightened up the dark parking garage. “Sure thing.”

 

Tsukishima smiled faintly, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Then...talk to you later?”

 

“Talk to you later.” With a smile and a wave, Kuroo was gone, and Tsukishima felt like a puddle.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was unfair.

 

* * *

 

 

“Onii-chan?” Tsukishima slowly opened the door to his brother’s room, sneaking in after he had thrown his suitcase into his own room and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Akiteru made a small sound before flicking on the nightstand light and squinting at the door.

 

“Kei?” Akiteru sat up, yawning. “What’s up?”

 

Tsukishima fidgeted. “Um…” He averted his gaze, a bit embarrassed. “I’m not trying to be weird or anything, but can I sleep with you...tonight?” Tsukishima asked.

 

Akiteru just squinted a little more, but then laughed, scooting over and patting the side next to him. “How cute! My little brother hasn’t aged at all.” Tsukishima turned bright red. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep better with another person next to you?”

 

“Yeah...I hope so.” Tsukishima climbed into Akiteru’s bed and leaned back against the pillow.

 

Akiteru smiled. “What brought on this idea?”

 

“Um…” Tsukishima turned bright red; he wasn’t sure that Akiteru would be too keen on the idea that Tsukishima had slept with a stranger. “I read it in a magazine…”

 

“Ah, okay.” Akiteru smiled. Once in awhile, Akiteru would come home for a little while and check in on his little brother. Despite the fact that Tsukishima was twenty three years old, Akiteru never ceased to worry about Kei, still worried that if he didn’t come see him every so often, something bad would happen. That was just what older brothers did. And sometimes, Tsukishima appreciated it. “Well, I’d love to talk, but I’m exhausted.” Akiteru smiled. “Don’t hesitate to wake me up if you can’t sleep.”

 

Tsukishima nodded. “Sure.” He lied and turned the light off so he could try to sleep. It was fine for a while, and as unconsciousness started to take over, Tsukishima really thought he had figured out a solution. But when 3am rolled around and Tsukishima opened his eyes, he groaned in disgust. What was so wrong with him that he could never have a good night’s sleep?

 

For a while he lay there in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Akiteru’s snoring didn’t help either. Now that he was awake, Tsukishima slid out of Akiteru’s bed and slowly went to his own, letting out an annoyed sigh as he flopped face first on the bed. His plan has failed; body contact was not the answer to his insomnia.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was.

 

Tsukishima grumbled to himself as he grabbed his phone and searched for Kuroo’s name, appalled to see hearts surrounding his name. Tsukishima pressed call and held the phone to his ear. After a couple rings, a sleepy voice answered with a mumbled hello. “Tsukki? Is that you?”

 

Embarrassed, Tsukishima could only hum a response.

 

“Hey. Couldn’t sleep?” Kuroo asked, a slight pep in his voice once he knew who was on the other line. When there was no answer, Kuroo grew worried. “Hey, I’m sorry.” Tsukishima buried his face in the pillow, muffling out his quiet sobs, soaking the pillow with his tears. “Do you want me to talk to you while you try and sleep again?”

 

Tsukishima sniffled. “Can you?”

 

“Of course, Tsukki. I’ll talk until you fall asleep. I’ll keep the phone on until you wake up…” Kuroo smiled, and Tsukishima swore he could hear it through the phone. “Listen, I’m free the day after tomorrow. Do you want to meet up somewhere?” Tsukishima didn’t respond; he didn’t know how to. “Maybe we could meet at a quiet coffee shop, and maybe go out for dinner or something...and maybe you can get a full night’s sleep at my place...or we can stay at yours…” Kuroo let out a soft sigh. “I just feel sick to my stomach knowing that you’re far away from me, unable to sleep. I know we just barely met and everything but…” Kuroo bit his lip. “I’d like to take you out on a date. And I’d like to solve your sleeping problem.”

 

Tsukishima held the receiver away from him, hoping Kuroo couldn’t hear him crying. He was miserable, exhausted, tired of sleepless nights. But he was also so happy that someone who he just met cared so much about him, enough to accept a call in the middle of the night, to soothe his worries, to want to be there for him when no one else was. “Sure. That sounds...really nice.” Tsukishima relied after he had calmed down. “I’m going to try and sleep now, Kuroo.”

 

“Alright, Tsukki. I really hope you sleep well.”

 

“I hope so too.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima never “dated.” It wasn’t his thing. He always awkwardly skirted around the idea, not sure if he was into the whole PDA thing, the holding hand thing, the meaningless, sweet kisses, the constant “I love you”s. That’s why, with Kuroo, Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. Sure he accepted the “date,” surprised when they were seated at a local bakery, the one bakery in Tokyo that Tsukishima insisted had the best strawberry shortcake in all of Japan.

 

He wondered if it was a coincidence or not that Kuroo picked this place.

 

Either way, Tsukishima was content when the cake came to his table and just one bite made all of worries go away. Until Kuroo spoke.

 

“So.” Kuroo’s smile is reserved. “What are the chances of us ending up on another flight together?” He asked, hands crossed under his chin.

 

Tsukishima didn’t make eye contact and went for another bite of cake. “Highly unlikely.” Tsukishima let out a soft sigh. “I was filling for a…” Well, Kageyama wasn’t _really_ his friend. “An acquaintance. I mostly stay in Japan.”

 

Kuroo whistled. “That sucks.” Kuroo’s hair seemed to wilt with his mood. “First class is going to be boring now.” He tilted his head a little, watching Tsukishima a little bit closer. “Did you enjoy it, at least?” Kuroo looked hopeful.

 

And Tsukishima couldn’t let him down even more. “Well, if you forget that I nearly had a panic attack during takeoff and almost slept in a hotel lobby because of _a short piece of shit who’s going to get it the next time I see him...”_ Kuroo whistled, impressed by the murderous tone in Tsukishima’s voice. “Then yeah. Lots of fun.” Tsukishima half-expected Kuroo to be more depressed, but he was shocked to look up and see that lopsided smile that made Tsukishima’s heart do flips in his chest. _Unfair._

 

“You should consider doing more international flights.” Kuroo’s words are simple, but they strike a chord in Tsukishima, and he feels the weight carried by it. He shifted in his seat, pressing his lips together in a fine line. And as much as Tsukishima hated the idea of being tethered to someone, the fact that Kuroo was somehow, strangely, the cure-all to his symptoms, he needed to be willing to cast aside his pride in return for a good night’s sleep. “You felt it, didn’t you? The thrill of traveling halfway around the world? Even if it’s for no longer than a day or two…”

 

Tsukishima did feel something on that trip, but he wondered if traveling was the reason, the mystery of being in a country he had never been to before, or if it was something else... _someone_ else. Tsukishima takes his tea and absentmindedly sips on it, keeping his gaze on Kuroo, wondering if he would feel the same if the backdrop wasn’t a small cafe in the middle of Tokyo, but in an oceanside restaurant in Maui, a pizzeria in the heart of Rome, a market in Casablanca...the possibilities are endless, shifting around them like a viewmaster.

 

But Kuroo was constant; his smile, his kindness, the warmth in his touch, the sincerity in his voice at three in the morning, the promises of a better tomorrow...Tsukishima felt weightless, like the slow climb in takeoff, the moment when the wheels leave the runway and all that separated him from the ground is air, an incredible weight forcing him back in his seat. The only difference was the panic wasn’t there, the fear was nonexistent, Kuroo’s warm hand was on top of his own, the gentle whispers in his ear, and the future didn’t look as scary as it did before.

 

Love at first sight was silly. There was no way it was real. Day three was where the feelings started to develop, the top of the rollercoaster right before the big drop…

 

_Weightless._

 

“Are any of your colleagues getting sick soon? Old lady about to kick the bucket?” Tsukishima inquired, monotone, and Kuroo laughed.

 

“Interested in flying around the world?” Kuroo leaned forward, one brow raised, a coffee mustache on his upper lip.

 

 _If it’s with you, then maybe_.

 

“Sounds boring.” Tsukishima hummed, taking another sip of tea, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face, and neither could Kuroo.

 

“Can I bribe you with endless cake and deep sleep?” Kuroo leaned in even closer, and Tsukishima could smell the coffee in his words.

 

Tsukishima smirked. “Wow, you’d even stoop to bribery. I thought better of you, Kuroo.”

 

“Maybe, if it meant keeping you around.” Kuroo rested his cheek on one of his hands, propped up on the table, his smile looking even more lopsided with the tilt in his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever liked someone so much, before.”

 

Tsukishima’s heart pounded heavily, he was sure Kuroo could hear it. “Endless cake sounds really tempting.” Kuroo perked up just a little, hopeful. Tsukishima wouldn’t dare trash that dream. “But, instead of cake, how about you show me all of the different desserts of the world. Who knows, maybe I’ll develop a different craving other than just strawberry cake.”

 

“So that freckled kid _was_ right. I almost didn’t believe him when he said your favorite food was strawberry shortcake.” Kuroo smiled. “You’re full of surprises, Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Well…” Tsukishima ignored the fact that Yamaguchi ratted out to Kuroo his deepest secret. “Would you like to find out some more?”

 

The invitation was too good to pass up. Kuroo stood up after Tsukishima, feeling like he was floating through the clouds as Tsukishima took his hand.

 

“I’d love to.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
